House of America
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: Hey everyone! What happens when The Anubis House goes to America? Will the run into Nina and Eddie? How will they react? Please read and review! Also OC's needed. Details at the end of the chapter! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: House of Exciting News

**America Trip**

**Chapter 1: Exciting News**

**Hey everyone! This is going to be season 3. Mick, and Amber are in this story. Also Nina and Eddie are back in America. Also KT and Willow will not be in here. I hope you enjoy this! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Fabian's POV:  
><strong>

I can't believe Nina won't come back. I love her. This is bringing me down so much and I can tell everyone is starting to notice. Mick is dating Mara. Jerome and Joy are together, and Amber and Alfie are together. Patricia isn't with Eddie anymore and she is just as upset. Everyone was talking except for Patricia and I. Mr. Sweet walked in with Trudy and Victor.

"Attention everyone!" Mr. Sweet yelled getting us to be quiet. We all looked up.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"This house will all be going to America for this year! We are going to see how American schools are different from ours. We will be in Las Angeles. We will be attending East High School." Mr. Sweet explained. We all cheered.

"We leave tomorrow. So I suggest we all pack very soon." Mr. Sweet explained. He left the room.

"I wonder if Nina and Eddie will be at the school?" Amber asked out loud.

"Amber America is huge. I doubt we will run into them." Mara informed. We then headed upstairs to pack for an exciting adventure. At least we won't have to deal with any mystery this year. Mick and I went into our room.

"So what if we do run into Nina and Eddie?" Mick questioned.

"Mick like Mara said America is huge. It will be unlikely that they are in the same state, let along the same city.

"But-" he started. I cut him off.

"Mick drop it." I snapped angry now. We finished packing and then had dinner.

"Who is excited for tomorrow?" Trudy asked.

"Me!" everyone cheered.

"Oh I forgot to tell everyone that Victor won't be attending this trip. It will just be me." Trudy announced.

"YES!" Amber yelled. We all laughed.

"Our flight takes off at 3am. We have to wake up at 2am. I suggest we all go to bed now." Trudy explained. We listened to her instructions and went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I need OCs. Four girls and four boys. **

**Character Name:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Family Background:**

**Relationship to Nina or Eddie:  
><strong>

**Other:**

**Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: House of Arrivals

**Chapter 2: House of Arrival **

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! Let's get on with the chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Amber's POV:**

We woke up at 1:00 am. We all changed into comfortable outfits. We grabbed our luggage and walked downstairs. Everyone headed outside. Two taxis vans were waiting for us outside in the dark night.

"Alright. In the first van lets have Mara, Jerome, Joy, and Jerome. The second van lets put Amber, Fabian, and Alfie. I will ride with the first van." Trudy explained. We listened and entered into the vans. The ride was an hour away but we fell asleep on everyone.

We arrived at 2:00 am. We checked some bags and carried on some bags. We headed through security and entered our gate. It was now 2:45. The plane was boarding. We entered the plane and stored our luggage above. Three were aloud in a seat. Jerome, Joy and Alfie sat together. Mara, and Trudy sat behind them. Fabian, Mick and I sat in the row across from Jerome, Joy, and Alfie.

"Hello welcome aboard to Red Eye. My name is Ava. Please place your luggage in the headboard above your seats. Our destination time should be 3pm Los Angeles time. Please take your seats as we begin to close the doors. Also please turn off any electronics until the pilot says you're allowed to use it." Ava announced.

She began the instructions on what to do if we had to evacuate the plane. That made me nervous. I hated planes. It is one of my main fears. After she finished the instructions, we began to take off. We were than up in the air. Great 13 hours of sitting. I really hope we run into Nina. I miss her so much. For half of the plane ride I decided to read magazines. I fell asleep during the other half.

_13 hours later. 3pm. _

"We have now arrived to Los Angeles California. It is currently 90 degrees. Please wait for the pilot to turn off the seatbelt sign. Thank you for flying with Red Eye and we hope to see you soon." Ava announced. They turned the seat belts off and we grabbed our bags. We than left the plane.

"Alright there should be a van taking us to the house. Mr. Sweet rented a house. It is only a half hour away. We need to get our luggage from the baggage claim. We are number 3." Trudy explained. We followed her and grabbed all of our bags.

"I am so excited. Daddy gave me so much money to shop!" I exclaimed.

"We are also here for an education Amber." Mara said. I rolled my eyes. I love her, but she needs to know how to have some fun. We entered the van. There were a lot of palm trees. It was so sunny out.

We arrived at this huge mansion. It was old, and made of bricks. The outside had flowers around the house and you can smell the grass. It had just been cut. We entered the inside. The floors were wooden and the inside was outstanding.

"Wow. This is beautiful!" I said. Everyone agreed.

"Alright. So the rooms are the same. Mick and Fabian, Jerome and Alfie, are downstairs. Mara and Joy, and finally Patricia and Amber are upstairs." Trudy stated We brought our bags upstairs. Patricia and I had a huge room. There were two full size beds, sheets made with purple blankets. The walls were painted grey. We had a flat screen mounted on the wall. We walked into a room and it was a master bathroom.

"Wow. Can we like move here?" I asked astonished by how amazing the house looked.

"I know right! This place is heaven. So much better than creepy Anubis house." Patricia stated and we started laughing. We placed all of our items and clothes away. We headed downstairs with everyone and just talked about our first day at an American school tomorrow.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter the Anubis gang head to their new school. Will they have a good first day? Will they make enemies? All you need to do is leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
><strong>

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: House of New School

Chapter 3: House of New School

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your OC's and wonderful comments! Here is a new chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV:  
><strong>

We woke up at around 5am, American time. It was still dark out. I took a shower, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. We are now all at the table eating breakfast. Trudy made us eggs, bacon, and French toast. It was delicious! Trudy told us she was going to drive us to school for our first day. It was 6:20 and we had to leave. We grabbed our bags and headed into the van.

We arrived at the school ten minutes later. It was 6:30. We got out of the van. Trudy said bye and drove back to the house. We had to get our schedules from the principle and find our lockers. Hopefully we will all be in the same class. The school was huge! It had three floors. There were a bunch of kids outside talking by a fountain. There were two kids there that really stood out. It was Nina and Eddie laughing with there friends. I looked at the others and they were shocked. Patricia was furious. She stomped over to them and we followed.

"So party tonight at 7? We are all going right?" Nina exclaimed. 

"Of course we are going!" Eddie yelled. He high fived a guy who is tall, tan, dark hair, and dark green eyes.

"Hey Eddie." Patricia snapped. Nina and Eddie turned around. They were very shocked.

"Who is that?" a girl with platinum blonde hair with dark roots, blue eyes and has white skin asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eddie questioned ignoring the girl. The girl was pissed off that he ignored her question.

"We were all transferred here for a project that Mr. Sweet told us about. We are here to see what American schools are like compared to our school." Mara explained. Amber ran over and hugged Nina.

"Amber it's good to see you, but I can't breathe." Nina stated while chuckling.

"Sorry." Amber said.

"Well it's good to see you guys!" Nina exclaimed. She ran over and hugged us all. When she hugged me it was the longest. She pulled apart.

"Fabian we should talk. My number got changed which is why I couldn't keep in touch. Let me give you my number." Nina said. She gave me her phone and I placed my number in it. I gave her my cell and she put her number in it.

"Who is that?" the girl said again.

"Ariana. This is my ex girlfriend Patricia. Patricia this my girlfriend Ariana." Eddie exclaimed. Oh no this is not going to be good.

"Too bad she is your ex." Ariana snapped.

"Ariana!" Eddie said.

"No. It's fine Eddie. We have to go and get our schedules. See you later." Patricia replied rather nicely. We walked away.

"Let me guess. You have a plan?" Joy asked.

"Don't I always." Patricia replied. We were at the principles office. A woman with dark brown curly hair walked over to us.

"Hi. Are you all the new exchanged students?" The woman questioned.

"Yes. My name is Fabian." I introduced.

"Hi Fabian. My name is Principle Montero. My first name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Mrs. Montero. Let me get you your schedules." she walked over to the desk and the lady behind it, grabbed our schedules. Mrs. Montero walked back over to us.

"Alright. Fabian here you go." she said handing me my schedule. She then called everyone from the house handing them there schedule. She showed us to our lockers, which was on the second floor.

"If you need anything at all, please feel free to come find me in my office. Welcome to East High!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you very much!" Mara exclaimed. We all looked at each other's schedules. I had the same classes with Amber, Patricia and Mick. Mara, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy had classes together. We all had lunch 6th period though.

"We will meet at lunch?" Joy asked.

"Yes. Sounds good." I replied. We headed to our first class. Our first period class was English with Mr. Johnson. We walked in. Nina and Eddie were in our class.

"Alright class. We have a couple of new students from England joining us. There names are Amber, Patricia, Mick and Fabian." Mr. Johnson introduced. We waved. He gave us our books and we took a seat. I sat next to Nina. The desks were in rows.

"Have any trouble finding anything?" Nina whispered. I looked over and smiled. Mr. Johnson was writing notes on the bored.

"Not yet. It is a big school, but I know I will get lost." I whispered back.

"Let me see your schedule." Nina said. We were still whispering so the teacher wouldn't hear us. We were sitting in the back, so hopefully he wouldn't hear.

"We have all of the same classes together!" Nina exclaimed.

"What did you say Miss. Martin?" Mr. Johnson said turning to face us. Whoops she must of forgot we were in class.

"Sorry Mr. Johnson. I was helping Fabian." Nina lied. Mr. Johnson nodded and began talking. Nina handed me back my schedule and we went back to listening to the teacher.

**Yay! Super long chapter! I did mention two characters in the story that you guys made! One of them was Jordan and another one was Ariana. The rest of the characters will be introduced in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: House of Meeting People

Chapter 4: House of Meeting Nina's Friends

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV:**

It was now lunchtime. We were meeting Nina for lunch by the fountain. She wanted us to meet her friends.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming. Please sit." Nina announced.

"Thanks Nina." Amber replied.

"I would like you guys to meet everyone. This is Gabrielle, Hettie, Sydney, Ariana, Derrek, Joe, Jordan, and Nate." Nina introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all. I am Fabian, this is Joy, Mara, Patricia, Amber, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Sydney exclaimed. Sydney was so sweet and nice. She has dirty blonde hair, she is fit, and she wears glasses that are blue and gold.

"Sydney is my cousin. We found out last year." Nina explained. Nina smiled at me.

"What's going on with you two?" Derrek snapped. He has short brown hair. He is not too short and not too tall, he is bulky and built. He obviously works out.

"We are just friends Derrek, calm down." Nina snapped back.

"I don't like you." Derrek snapped, yet again. I nodded my head and Mick laughed.

"Patricia I love your outfit." Ariana exclaimed.

"Really?" Patricia questioned not so sure if Ariana was just saying that.

"Nope. I hate it and you." Ariana snapped. Great Patricia is going to be in a fight on her first day of school.

"Really? Because I like you. You're so pretty and we have tons in common." Patricia exclaimed with a fake smile. I could tell it on her face.

"I know I'm pretty. That's why Eddie is with me and not you." Ariana said angrily.

"Yup. You're right." Patricia said. Everyone at Anubis house looked at her with question.

"Did Patricia just admit to something?" Jerome questioned.

"Are you feeling okay?" Eddie asked.

"I'm totally fine. She is right." Patricia said.

"Anyway ignoring this whole thing. Do you guys want to come to a party tonight? It's at 7pm my place." Nina asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

"Okay so I will text you the address then." Nina stated.

"Sounds good." I said. The bell rang and we all went to class. The rest of the day went by fine. Trudy said we could attend the party. After all it was Friday night. We are all getting ready. I am going to ask Nina out again tonight. I can't wait!

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	5. Chapter 5: House of Party Part 1

Chapter 5: House of Party Part 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV:**

Gran was working late tonight, so Gabrielle, Ariana, Sydney and Hettie were getting ready at my house. 

"Are you and Fabian getting back together?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. He might be over me though." I exclaimed. What if he is dating Joy? What if he doesn't have feelings for me? Ah! I need to know like now! 

"I'm sure he is not. Why don't you find out tonight?" Hettie suggested. She is so helpful.

"Maybe." I replied. I decided on wearing a white skirt with black lace shirt with black flats. My makeup was natural and I curled my hair and put gold hoops in my ears and a N necklace. Ariana decided to wear a leather skirt with a blue sparkly crop top and biker booties. Her makeup was very dark. She had the cat eyeliner and black mascara. Her hair was placed in a messy bun. Hettie wore a Burgundy tank top with jeans and white sneakers. Hettie was wearing purple eye shadow, purple eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was in a bun. Finally Gabrielle decided on a light blue tank top with black circle skirt and black flats. Her makeup was smokey eye look, but very plain.

"Alright. We all look gorgeous! Now let's go party!" Ariana exclaimed. We headed into my red convertible. Yes I have my licenses. The party was at Eddie's house. His mom is out of town. We headed into Eddie's house. The music was blasting. It was currently playing Lady Gaga.

"Hey girls!" Eddie exclaimed. He hugged us all, but he had a passionate kiss with Ariana. I noticed the Anubis residents walk in. I rushed over to them.

"Hey guys! Glad you can make it!" I exclaimed. Amber hugged me.

"Thanks Nina! This party is awesome!" Amber shouted over the music.

"Nina can we please talk?" Fabian asked. I wonder what he wants to talk about.

"Sure. Let's go in another room." I suggested. He nodded and followed me. We headed into Eddie's guest bedroom. We shut the door and I locked it.

"Fabian I still love you." I stated.

"I love you too." Fabian exclaimed. We had a passionate kiss. We began making out on the bed. He took off his shirt and I saw his biceps.

"Do you really want to?" Fabian asked.

"Yes. Eddie has a condom in his room. He tells everyone when there is a party. He is weird. I will go get it." I stated. He smirked. I smiled and unlocked the door. I knocked on Eddie's door and entered. I grabbed the condom from his right side door. I then went back to the room. I locked the door.

"Here you go." I said. I handed it to Fabian. We both got undressed and had sex.

**Patricia's POV:  
><strong>

"Isn't this party awesome?!" Amber exclaimed. 

"Yes. It's not bad at all." I replied. Eddie and Ariana walked over to us.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie said.

"Yacker?" Ariana questioned.

"He calls me that because he thinks I talk to much." I explained.

"Interesting." Ariana replied.

"This is a great party." I stated. It was an awkward silence.

"Thanks. It's always good." Ariana said.

"Anytime. Want to dance?" I questioned. Plan begins now. Make a fool out of Ariana. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Sure." Ariana said. We started dancing.

"I love this song." Ariana exclaimed. They were playing Sick Puppies.

"I love the band. They are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Hm. Maybe we can be best friends after all." Ariana stated. We were dancing like crazy. Eddie walked up to us with two drinks.

"Here you go girls. Two bears for the ladies." Eddie said.

"Thanks slimeball." I said. He winked.

"Thanks babe." Ariana replied and kissed him. While she wasn't looking, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey is it okay if I talk to Patricia for a minute?" Eddie asked.

"Sure. I'm going to go talk to Hettie." she said. She walked away. Eddie pulled me into his room and closed the door.

"Okay what's up?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I questioned sarcastically.

"Come on Patricia. We all know you getting along with Ariana is an act, but why?" Eddie asked.

"Because I still love you!" I shouted.

**Yes I did just leave it like that! Now you have no choice but to review! Love ya guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	6. Chapter 6: House of Party Part 2

Chapter 6: House of Party Part 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Patricia's POV:**

"Because I still love you!" I yelled. Everyone went completely quite.

"What did you just say?" Ariana asked stepping over to us.

"I still love Eddie. There I said it!" I screamed.

"Well he loves me, not you." Ariana said.

"Eddie?" I questioned. Everyone looked at Eddie.

"Um. I am in love with Ariana." Eddie said. I felt the tears escaping my eyes. Amber came over to me.

"I guess you thought wrong." Ariana said. I ran into Eddie's room and closed the door. Amber entered the room. The music began again.

"Patricia. I'm so sorry." Amber said sympathetically.

"I hate her!" I cried.

"I know. I hate her as well." Amber replied. She hugged me and I cried into her arms.**  
><strong>

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>

We just laid in the bed.

"That was perfect." I exclaimed. I looked at Fabian.

"Yes it was perfect." Fabian stated. He kissed my head. I stood up and got dressed. He lifted up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. We should get back to the party. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." I stated. I was okay. I love him.

"Okay. We are together correct?" Fabian asked.

"Yes of course." I replied. He got up and got dressed. We kissed one more time. We headed back to the party.

"Where were you guys?" Ariana asked.

"Talking. Fabian and I are back together." I exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"Fabina is back on!" Amber squealed. We all laughed.

"What is Fabina?" Hettie asked.

"Fabian and Nina put together. Fabina. Duh." Amber replied. We all laughed. We finished the party with dancing and drinking.

**There is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	7. Chapter 7: House of Peddie Trouble

Chapter 7: House of Peddie Trouble

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Patricia's POV:  
><strong>

I woke up and didn't feel like getting out of bed. How could Eddie do this to me? I really love him and I thought he still loved me, but I guess I was wrong. That stupid Ariana! Ugh! I am not looking forward to going to school on Monday. Ten minutes later, I finally got out of bed. I took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. I then headed downstairs with Joy and Mara for breakfast. Guess who showed up. Nina and Eddie were here. Just what I needed. I sat down next to Joy.

"Hi Patricia." Eddie said.

"Hi." I replied. My voice cracked and everyone looked between us.

"Can we talk please?" he asked. I can't talk to him. I shook my head no. I finished my breakfast. Trudy made us waffles and bacon.

"Patricia I really need to talk to you." he said.

"Fine. Talk." I sighed.

"In private please?" he questioned. I glanced over at Joy and she nodded. I stood up and he followed. We headed outside. Oh I forgot to mention this place that we were staying at had a pool and a hot tub.

"How could you do that to me?" I asked. He was surprised that I was the first one to talk.

"I'm sorry. I'm really confused right now. I like Ariana and I like you." he explained.

"I thought you said you loved her?" I questioned.

"I think I do. I am not sure anymore. She was a real bitch." Eddie stated. That statement was correct. She was a bitch.

"Do you love me?" I asked. If he says no, I don't know how I will move on. 

"Yes, but I can't break things off with Ariana." he said.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled. Eddie jumped and stepped back surprised that I yelled. Everyone ran over to see what the commotion was.

"Is everything okay?" Nina asked.

"I should go. Good to see you guys again. I will see you Monday. By Patricia." he said and headed into his car. I heard his engine and he drove off. All of the girls ran over to me and hugged me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nina asked.

"No. I need a distraction." I stated honestly.

"Let's go shopping!" Amber squealed. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. We decided to go to the mall. Hopefully this will take my mind off of Eddie.

**There is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please give this a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	8. Chapter 8: House of Shopping

Chapter 8: House of Shopping

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV: **

I feel so bad for Patricia. I know she loves Eddie. Even though Ariana is a close friend, she can be a real bitch. Trudy is taking us in the car and I am leaning my head on Fabian's shoulder. I love him so much and I never want to be apart from him. We got to the mall in an hour. We got out and walked into the mall.

"Alright guys, I will meet you right here in two hours. It is two o'clock, so be back here at four o'clock. Understood?" Trudy exclaimed.

"Yes Trudy." we all exclaimed. She walked away.

"Alright. So we need pairs. Alfie and Jerome, Patricia and Joy, Nina and Fabian, and finally Mara, Mick and I." I stated. Everyone nodded. They all walked away.

"So want to go into the book store?" I asked. He nodded and we began walking. We entered the bookstore and sat down in a chair.

**Patricia's POV:  
><strong>

Joy and I headed into the music store. We were looking for new CD's and Movies. Joy was in the movie section, while I was looking for the new Sick Puppies album.

"Yacker?" Eddie questioned. Is he everywhere? I turned around and he was with Ariana.

"Hi." I said. I looked around and saw Joy. She saw what was going and casually walked over.

"Hey Eddie. Ariana." Joy said. She doesn't like Ariana either.

"Don't engage with them." Ariana snapped at Eddie.

"I can talk to whoever I want to Ariana." Eddie yelled back.

"We are just going to um go now." I stated awkwardly.

"No stay." Eddie exclaimed. We stayed.

"If you hang out with them, I will break up with you." Ariana growled.

"No. I am breaking up with you. I always loved Patricia and you are being totally unfair. Don't mess with her or my other friends. Goodbye Ariana." Eddie exclaimed.

"You will be sorry!" Ariana yelled. She stomped out of the mall. Eddie turned to face me. We looked at Joy.

"Oh right. I am going to go to the movie section." she stated. She walked away.

"I'm so sorry Eddie." I exclaimed.

"Why are you sorry? I am the one who should be sorry. Please forgive me. Also can we please be Peddie again?" Eddie said/asked.

"I would enjoy that very much." I replied. He leaned in and we had a passionate kiss. We pulled apart after two minutes. Joy came over.

"Congrats! We have to meet the others soon." Joy exclaimed. I picked up to of the Sick Puppies cd's and bought them. We then headed to the Food Court to wait for the others. This was a great day!

**Hey guys! I know it is short, but the next chapter will be long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	9. Chapter 9: House of Dinner

Chapter 9: House of Dinner

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Amber's POV:**

We arrived back at the house, and Trudy said she was going to make us supper soon.

"Can Nina and Eddie stay for supper?" I asked.

"Sure if that's alright with them." Trudy replied.

"Yes. I just have to let gran know." Nina explained.

"I have to text my mom." Eddie said. They texted them and in about two minutes they got a response. 

"My gran said yes. She also says hi." Nina stated.

"My mom said yes and hi as well." Eddie said.

"Okay. We are going to have Chicken and rice." Trudy explained. We all nodded and headed into the common room.

"Nina. I made so many outfit ideas on my phone. Come look." I exclaimed. I was proud of my work. I showed her the looks.

"Amber they are really good!" Nina exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's this app called Fashion Make." I explained. **(A/N: I made up the app. I don't think there is an app called Fashion Make.)**

"They are so cool." Nina said. I finished showing her and I need to bring up Fabina. I want to know how it is going. Is that so wrong?

"So. I need to ask. How is Fabina going?" I asked.

"Amazing! I have never felt this before. I really love him Amber." Nina exclaimed. I squealed and the house rushed in. Nina was covering her ears.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing. Sorry. Didn't mean to squeal that loud." I said apologetically. They sighed and sat down. Fabian placed his arm around Nina.

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>

Fabian placed his arm around me and my stomach felt weird.

"Dinner!" Trudy exclaimed. We got up and headed to the table. I sat down next to Fabian. I started eating the chicken, when I felt like I was going to throw up. I dropped my fork and ran to the bathroom and hurled. I felt footsteps and Fabian grabbed my hair. As I finished, I flushed it down and looked up. The house was standing there with a worried expression on their faces.

"Nina are you alright?" Mara asked apologetically. I then realized my period was late. Fabian and I had sex the other night. But he used a condom? Did it break? Am I pregnant?

"I don't know. I need to talk in private." I said. My housemates realized what that they were in the way and left the room. I stood up and closed the door.

"Nina. What's wrong? You're scaring me." Fabian said.

"My period is late. I think I'm pregnant." I exclaimed. Tears were rolling down my face.

**Dun dun dun! I left you with a cliff hanger! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	10. Chapter 10: House of What Do We Do

Chapter 10: House of What Do We Do

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV:**

"Nina everything is going to be okay." Fabian stated pulling me into a supportive hug. He was rubbing my back, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I let go of the hug.

"Fabian. I am so scared. How are we going to be parents? We are in the eleventh grade? You don't even live here. You're going back to England after this year." I explained.

"Nina. I will be wherever you are. We will decide on whom to tell. I do think we should at least tell Trudy." Fabian exclaimed.

"Thanks Fabian. You're right. We should tell Trudy. Let's go finish dinner first." I stated. Fabian nodded and whipped the tears from my eyes. He got up and offered me to take his hand. I smiled and gladly took it. I stood up and we headed back to the table.

"Nina how are you feeling?" Mara asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling better." I responded. We sat down and began eating.

**Fabian's POV:**

Nina is pregnant. That kept running through my mind while we were eating.

"Fabina are you alright?" Joy questioned. Everyone looked at me.

"Yah. I'm fine. Just tired." I lied. I looked at Nina and smiled. We will make this work no matter what. After we ate, we walked to Trudy's room. We knocked on the door.

"Enter." Trudy exclaimed. I took Nina's hand and we entered the room.

"Hey Nina. Hey Fabian. Is everything okay?" she asked. We closed the door.

"I need to um tell you something Trudy." Nina whispered. Her voice was cracking.

"Nina is pregnant." I let out. Nina sighed. Trudy looked shocked.

"How long have you two known?" Trudy asked.

"Just before. I figured it out when I threw up. My period is late and we had sex at the party. We did use protection, but the condom must of broke." Nina explained.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"I'm not happy, but we will get through this. First we need to get you a pregnancy test. I will run out and get it for you Nina." Trudy said.

"Thanks Trudy. I'm so sorry." Nina said crying. She let go of my hand and ran to hug Trudy.

"Don't be sorry. It's going to be okay." Trudy said. Nina sat up.

"I'm going to go get the test now." Trudy explained. We nodded and walked out. Trudy left and we sat down on the couch cuddling. Ten minutes later, Trudy came home with a bag.

"Here you go Nina." Trudy said handing me the bag. We all walked over to the bathroom together.

"Would you like me to come in?" I asked.

"I can do this." Nina said. I kissed her cheek. She headed into the bathroom. Four minutes later, she came out holding the stick. It had a plus sign on it. She was pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" I asked clarifying. She nodded.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please make sure you leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	11. Chapter 11: House of Party Planning

Chapter 11: House of Party Planning

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV:**

Its not a day later since I found out I was pregnant. I still haven't told my best friends. I know I have to. I got dressed and then headed downstairs. I ate a bagel for breakfast. I then went back upstairs, brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. It was a text from Gabrielle saying that she was on her way over to pick me up for school. She is my best friend. We met in Kindergarten. She was the only one who would talk to me. I ran downstairs.

"Goodbye Gran." I exclaimed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Nina. Have a wonderful day!" she said. There was a beep outside and I headed out. Gabrielle and Eddie were in the car. I opened up the back seat. I knew I could tell them. I trust them. I closed the door and buckled up. Gabrielle started driving away.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. Gabrielle stopped the car in a holt at the stop sign and we slammed back.

"GABRIELLE!" Eddie yelled.

"Sorry. What did you just say Nina?" Gabrielle said/asked.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. It's Fabian's. Please don't tell anyone." I cried.

"Oh Nina. We won't tell anyone." Gabrielle announced.

"Does Fabian know?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes he knows." I said.

"We will all get through this together." Eddie said.

"Yes we will." Gabrielle said. We arrived to school in five minutes. It was almost 7:00. Class started at 7:30. We met up with our friends. Fabian ran over and kissed me. I have to tell him that I told Gabrielle and Eddie. I pulled him aside.

"I told Gabrielle and Eddie. I can trust both of them." I explained.

"Okay. I'm fine with whoever you tell. I love you." Fabian announced.

"I love you too." I exclaimed. I gave him a passionate kiss. Derrek came over and pulled us apart.

"DERREK!" I yelled.

"Get a room." he said. We walked back over to the others.

"Any more parties coming up?" Hettie asked.

"We should make one Friday." Ariana said.

"Friday at 7pm?" Derrek said.

"Sounds good. Everyone in?" Ariana stated.

"Whose house?" Derrek questioned.

"Mine!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Will your parents be home?" Ariana questioned.

"No. They are going away for the weekend." Gabrielle said.

"Nice. So it's set. Friday, 7pm at Gabrielle's house." I announced. Everyone nodded. We all texted everyone and let the word out. The bell rang and we headed to class.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	12. Chapter 12: House of Classes

Chapter 12: House of Classes

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review at the end! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Patricia's POV:**

The bell rang and we headed to our classes. I had English with Amber, Nina, Eddie, Fabian and Mick. I sat next to Eddie, Nina and Amber sat together and finally Fabian and Mick sat together. Eddie and I have been getting along great! Even though it has only been a day, it feels like we never even broken up. I don't think I ever want to be without him. I love him. He knows I do and I know he loves me. Eddie and I were going to hang out at lunch together this afternoon alone. We can talk more and we will have privacy. We finished answering the problems.

Mr. Johnson collected it and this counted as grade. It will be an easy A. Mr. Johnson wrote some notes on the black board about spelling and punctuation. Everyone was copying it down. Eddie passed me a not. I smiled and opened it. The note read:

_We still meeting at lunch babe?_

_-Eddie _

I smiled. I loved it when he called me babe. Before we broke up, he always called me babe. It made me so happy. I picked up my pen and wrote back:

_Yes. I can't wait. _

_-Patricia _

I handed him the paper. I glanced to see his smirk. I love his smirk. He stared at me and those eyes make me fall in love with him more. We took more notes and then the bell rang. It was now time for math. I hate math. Math took forever! Eddie had gym class and wasn't with me, which made me feel sad. I'm usually not like those girls who are clingy and always want to be around their boyfriends, but Eddie makes me happy. He makes me feel special and I like that. It was now lunchtime. Eddie and I sat down at a table. I had a chicken salad and Eddie had his famous hoagie.

"Classes were so boring!" I said starting a conversation.

"I know. I almost fell asleep during them." Eddie announced. We both started cracking up.

"Nina has been acting weird lately. Don't you think?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. I haven't really been paying attention." Eddie said. I know something is going on with Nina and I am going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do. We finished eating our lunch.

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>

Fabian and I just ate our lunch. Fabian and I were just sitting here in awkward silence.

"I know this is awkward Fabian. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I totally understand." I whispered with my head down. Fabian grabbed my chin and made it so I was looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

"Nina Martin. I will never leave you ever. You're amazing, sweet, perfect and gorgeous. You're my chosen one and I love you." Fabian exclaimed.

"I am so glad that you said that. I love you too forever and always." I said. We leaned in and had a passionate kiss. It lasted two minutes before we saw a flash. We broke apart and saw Amber taking the picture.

"Amber really?" I asked annoyed that we were interrupted.

"What? I need to fill up the second scrapbook!" she whined. Oh my god. She can be so embarrassing, but she is my best friend for life. She then walked away.

"I love her, but she is obnoxious." I sighed. Fabian laughed and then I laughed at the same time. The bell rang and we went to our next class. It was social studies.

**Thanks for reading! I know it's short, but I'm running out of ideas. Please leave some ideas in the review box! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	13. Chapter 13: House of Partying

**Chapter 13: House of Partying **

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I wrote. I am so sorry. I had work and a ton of schoolwork. I am back though and I promise to update every week! Please leave reviews! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! **

**Fabian's POV: **

It is Friday around 6pm. We are all getting ready for the party. I decided on wearing jeans and blue and white-stripped t-shirt. I placed on white sneakers. There was a knock on our door. I knew it was Nina. I am going to ride with her to the party.

"See everyone at the party!" I yelled. I opened the door and placed a passionate kiss on Nina. We pulled apart and she smiled. I can't wait until our baby is born.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes. I am." I stated.

"You look handsome." she announced.

"You look gorgeous." I replied. She was wearing a pink and black floral skirt with a white blouse and some flats. We headed into her car and drove to the party. We arrived at Gabrielle's house. Nina and I entered and saw her friends in the corner.

'Hey guys!" we both said at the same time. Nina hugged everyone, while I high fived the guys. We have become really great friends. An hour later everyone started arriving. The Anubis gang arrived.

"Let's party!" Hettie yelled. We all laughed. Music started blasting through the house.

"May I have this dance?" I asked bending over and holding out my hand. Nina laughed.

"Well of course you may." she said. She took my hand and we started dancing like crazy. The song ended and I went to get Nina a Coke and I got myself a Coke as well. I went back and handed it to her. She sipped it and I sipped mine as well.

"Thank you." she exclaimed.

"Anytime." I replied. We went to go get some chips.

"I really want to know what the gender is of our baby." Nina whispered in my ear.

"Me too. What do you want to have?" I asked.

"I really want a girl, but I will be happy with whatever the gender is. What about you?" she exclaimed/asked.

"I don't care. All I care is that the baby is healthy." I stated. She smiled. I kissed her and then we went back to dancing.

**Derrek's POV:**

Why is Nina with Fabian? I wish she was with me. Nate walked over to me.

"What's up bro?" he asked.

"Why is Nina with Fabian? I don't get what she sees in him. Ugh I hate him!" I stated.

"Dude. You're dating Sydney." Nate said.

"I don't care about the dare. I am breaking up with her tonight." I said.

"You're dating me because of a dare?" Sydney exclaimed. My eyes widened. I don't know she was behind me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks! REVIEW! **

**-Sammi **


	14. Chapter 14: House of Hurt

Chapter 14: House of Hurt

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Sydney's POV: **

"You're dating me because of a prank?" I asked. Derrek didn't realize I was behind him. The music stopped playing and everyone looked at us.

"Sydney, that is not what I said." he stated shocked. I had tears in my eyes.

"Really? Because I think that is exactly what you said!" I yelled. I slapped him in the face and ran to Gabrielle's room. I laid on her bed. Nina came rushing in. She closed the door behind her.

"Hey Sydney. I am so sorry about what happened. How you feeling?" she asked.

"Derrek likes you as more than a friend." I cried. She sighed and sat next to me.

"I do not like Derrek. Derrek is an asshole. I hate him. Also I need to tell you something, but this does not leave this room. Understand?" Nina stated.

"I swear on our friendship." I said.

'I'm pregnant. Fabian's the father." Nina said. My mouth went wide open.

"How long have you've known?" I questioned still trying to process the information I had just received.

"A couple of days. Before you ask the people that know are Gabrielle, Fabian and Eddie." she said.

"I swear I won't say anything to anyone." I swore. Derrek walked in.

"Can we please talk Sydney?" he questioned.

"Yes. We need to talk." I said.

"Want me to stay or leave?" Nina asked.

"You can leave. I will come and get you after we are finished." I said. She nodded and left closing the door behind her.

"Listen Sydney. I am sorry you had to find out that way. I was honestly going to tell you." Derrek explained.

"And you think that is any better?" I cried.

"It isn't." he said.

"You led me on. I honestly thought I loved you, but honestly I was wrong. I can't trust you anymore Derrek. We need to break up." I stated.

"Okay. I am very sorry." Derrek announced. He kissed me one last time on the cheek.

"Goodbye Derrek." I said.

"Goodbye Sydney." Derrek replied and left. I started crying in my hands. Nina entered and closed the door. She came over and comforted me.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks! REVIEW! **

**-Sammi **


	15. Chapter 15: House of Comfort

Chapter 15: House of Comfort

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please make sure to follow me on twitter at Heyitzsammi and Instagram at Heyitzsammi to see what I am up to. My tumblr is Sammixxx. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV: **

I walk into the room and see Sydney crying. Derrek is such a jerk. I heard the whole thing. How could he do this to her? She is crying on my shoulders.

"Everything is going to be okay Sydney. You will find the right guy that will make you feel special one day. Please let's go party to get your mind off of what happened." I stated. She nodded and I stood up. I held out my hand and she took it. We then headed to the dance floor where the song "Tick Tock" by Kesha was playing. We started dancing like crazy. Fabian came over with the house and we were all dancing wild. Then a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Fabian asked. I looked at Sydney. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course you may." I said. We laughed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then placed his hands around my waist. This feels so good.

"I am so scared Fabian." I exclaimed. He looked me in the eyes. 

"Don't be. Everything will work out great. We are going to be great parents." Fabian stated.

"I know. I am scared of what people are going to say when they find out. Especially Gran." I said.

"Don't be scared of what people will think. It only matters what I think. I think you're pretty, amazing, smart and gorgeous. I love you." Fabian exclaimed. My eyes started watering.

"I love you too Fabian." I stated. He leaned in and we h

ad a passionate kiss. It lasted about two minutes. We pulled apart and I smiled. Then the song changed. It was "Wild Ones" by Flo Rida. I love this song. Amber came over and we started dancing like crazy.

"I'm going to go get us drinks okay." Fabian exclaimed.

"Okay. Pepsi please." I said. Fabian smiled and went to get us drinks. He came back and handed me my drink. 

"Thanks." I said. I finished it. I looked at the time and it was 11pm. Everyone started leaving. I was staying at Gabrielle's house

"Goodnight Nina." Fabian said.

"Night Fabian." I exclaimed. Fabian kissed me and then they left. We went to clean up. After we finished, I went to change in my pajamas.

"That was a great party Gabrielle." I stated.

"I know right. I still can't believe what Derrek did." she exclaimed.

"I know. I feel so bad for Sydney." I said.

"Anyway. How are you feeling?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Scared. How will people take the news when they find out I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean Fabian took it well. I took it fine. I'm sure your friends and Gran will be okay with it." Gabrielle said.

"Thank you so much. You're a great friend." I exclaimed.

"Awe anytime. So what are you going to name the baby?" Gabrielle questioned.

"I haven't thought that far. I know girls names I love Emma, and Crystal. What do you think about boys? I asked Gabrielle.

"I love the name Josh and Jason." she said.

"Those are cute! I am so tired. Let's go to bed." I said.

"Alright. Goodnight Nina!" she said. She turned off the lights and then fell back on her bed.

"Goodnight Gabrielle." I replied. I then fell into a deep sleep.

**That's it! It's a pretty long chapter! Let me know what you think about the baby names or if you suggest anything else. Also let me know if you would like a boy or girl or both. Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
><strong>

**-Sammi**


	16. Chapter 16: House of Everyone Knows

Chapter 16: House of Everyone Knows

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this. Please make sure you leave a review! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV:**

_12 weeks later._

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I hit it. It was a Monday morning. I hate this we have school. I went and showered. After I showered I brushed my teeth. I was now in my room trying to find something to wear. I am starting to show. It is noticeable. I chose a big purple sweatshirt and black sweatpants. I then placed on white converse. I dried my hair and did my makeup. I grabbed my bag and Sydney picked me up. I headed in her car.

"Ugh. I couldn't find something to wear. I look horrible. I am showing. I hate this." I said.

"You look fine. Relax." Sydney stated.

"No. Everyone is going to find out." I cried. We parked in the school parking lot. I held Nina.

"I need Fabian." I cried. Sydney grabbed my phone.

"Fabian Nina needs you now. We are parked outside school." I heard Sydney say. Five minutes later, Fabian entered the car.

"What's wrong?" Fabian questioned.

"I look horrible. People are going to notice." I cried. Fabian hugged me tightly.

"No one will find out. It's going to be okay." Fabian comforted me. We then headed into the school and people were staring.

"Why is everyone staring?" I asked Fabian and Sydney.

"I have no idea." Sydney stated.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Fabian exclaimed. Ariana came over to us.

"Nina you're pregnant?!" she yelled. Everyone was now staring.

"Why would you think that?" I questioned.

"Because I overheard you two talking. I thought we were friends? Why didn't you tell me? Now everyone knows. Have fun slut!" Ariana yelled and walked away. Everyone was giving me dirty looks. I ran to the bathroom. Sydney followed me.

"Hey. Ariana is a bitch. Don't let her get to you." Sydney stated.

"Everyone knows. This is horrible Sydney. Maybe she is right. I am a slut." I cried.

"Don't say that. You're not a slut. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. You're true friends will be there for you. I am here for you as well as your Anubis friends and Fabian. Please let's go to class." Ariana informed.

"You go. I need a minute to freshen up." I said. She nodded and left. I grabbed ag tissue and fixed my makeup. I then grabbed my bag and opened the door. Fabian was waiting for me. I ran over and hugged Fabian.

"I won't let anyone say anything to you. I love you." Fabian exclaimed.

"I love you too. Let's go to class." I said. He held my hand and we headed to class. This should be very interesting!

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	17. Chapter 17: House of Questions

Chapter 17: House of Questions

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for not writing. I have been upset because someone told me I should stop writing. I don't like how they did that. They told me under guest and I'm mad because they didn't give me a reason why. I'm over it though. I am back though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis! Ps: I am watching the House of Anubis Marathon as I am typing! **

**Fabian's POV: **

We walked into English, and everyone was staring. We sat down. The teacher wasn't in today.

"Wow I can't believe she is pregnant. Slut alert." Ariana said. Some girls are laughing.

"Hey leave her alone. You obviously don't have a life if you're busy making other peoples life hard." I snapped. They rolled their eyes.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." Nina said.

"Anytime. And yes I did. I don't want anyone bothering you or talking behind your back. They need to get a life." I exclaimed. She smiled. Our teacher Miss. Livington walked in.

"Hello everyone. I hope everyone is having a lovely day." she said. We nodded. There was a knock on the door. The principle entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I see Nina and Fabian in my office please." Mrs. Glen exclaimed. Our teacher nodded her head. Nina and I grabbed our things and headed to her office. I wonder if she heard about Nina. We entered and Trudy was their and my gran. I know Trudy knows about Nina, but I don't think Nina's gran knows.

"Please take a seat." Mrs. Glen exclaimed. We sat down.

"What is going on?" I questioned.

"Well there is a rumor going around that Nina is pregnant. Is that right?" Mrs. Glen asked. I looked at Nina and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Nina said. She began crying. I held her hand.

"It's not your fault. I wish you came to us." she said.

"We told Trudy, but we told her not to tell anyone. We were going to tell you guys as soon as possible." I explained. I knew Nina was too scared.

"I'm so sorry Gran." Nina said.

"It's okay. I wish you told me when you found out. I could have been there for you." Nina's gran stated.

"I was going to. I am so scared gran." Nina cried. She ran over and hugged her gran. Nina grabbed a chair and sat down next to her gran.

"Okay. What are you planning to do Nina? Are you keeping the baby? How far along are you?" she asked.

"I don't want to get an abortion. I'm also to far along. I am about a month long. I didn't get to see a doctor yet." Nina explained.

"Oh dear. That is very dangerous. We need to get the baby checked. I will call and make an appointment when I get home." Gran said.

"Okay." Nina replied.

"Are you going to come back to school after the baby is born?" Mrs. Glen asked.

"I'm planning on it. I was thinking we could get a babysitter. I was also going to get a job." Nina stated.

"That is not necessary. I will help raise the child." Gran stated.

"Are you sure gran?" Nina asked.

"Of course darling." Gran said.

"What is going to happen when Fabian goes back to England?" Mrs. Glen asked.

"We can move and I can live in England. Then Nina can go back to her boarding school if she would like." Gran stated.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks gran!" Nina said and hugged her.

"We would have to run this by Mr. Sweet and Victor, but I'm sure it would be fine." Trudy explained. The bell rang.

"Alright. Well you two can head back to class, while I talk to Nina's gran and Trudy." Mrs. Glen announced.

"Okay. Thank you." I said. Nina and I headed into history.

"What happened?" Amber questioned.

"Gran and Trudy were there. We will talk to you at lunch and tell you what happened." I stated. We took notes and listened to the teacher.

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Let me know if you want the baby to be a boy or girl? Also leave names in the review. Thank you! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	18. Chapter 18: House of Lunch

Chapter 18: House of Lunch

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV: **

It was now lunchtime. I am starving. These hormones are annoying.

"I will meet you at the table, I need the restroom." I said.

"Want me to come with?" Amber asked.

"No it's okay. I think I can handle going to the bathroom by myself." I said while laughing.

"Okay. We will save you a spot." Fabian said. I nodded and headed into the bathroom. Ariana was there with these two girls who were rude. Their names are Anna and Emily.

"Look who it is. It's the slut." Ariana exclaimed. Anna and Emily laughed. I went to the bathroom and then washed my hands. I was about to leave, when Ariana jumped in front of the door with Anna and Emily by her side.

"Please let me pass. I don't want any trouble." I explained.

"I don't care. You know your baby is going to be ugly, just like you." Emily sneered. They all laughed. Anna pushed me and then Ariana kicked my stomach. I let out a whimper.

"Please stop! The baby!" I cried. They laughed and left me to lying on the floor. I got up and ran into the cafeteria. Fabian waved. I headed over and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"Ariana, Anna and Emily pushed me in the bathroom and kicked the baby." I cried.

"Okay. We need to report this to Mrs. Montero." Amber said. **(A/N: The principles name is Mrs. Montero. I said some other name in the last chapter, because I thought I didn't have the principle yet, but I do. It's Mrs. Montero. Sorry for the confusion.)**

"Can we eat first? My hormones are going crazy." I exclaimed.

"Sure. As long as you're not in pain." Fabian stated.

"I'm fine. Honest." I stated. Fabian nodded and went to get me lunch. He arrived shortly with a Grilled Cheese Sandwich with a side of salad. Yummy. I ate it all and drank water along with it. We finished our lunch and then went to tell Mrs. Montero what happened.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked.

"I was in the bathroom and Ariana, Emily and Anna saw me enter and called me a slut. I just ignored them and headed to the bathroom. After I washed my hands, they were saying how my baby is going to be ugly like me. Then Anna pushed me and Ariana kicked my stomach. Then they laughed and left." I explained.

"We need to make sure the baby is okay." she said. We nodded while she called the doctor.

"You have a checkup tonight at 4pm with Dr. Smith. Don't worry those girls are getting suspended." she said. We nodded and headed back to lunch.

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	19. Chapter 19: House of Doctor Appointment

Chapter 19: House of Doctor Appointment

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV:**

People were looking at me all day at school. The final bell rang and Fabian and I were waiting outside for Trudy. We had a check up appointment. I hope the baby is okay. Trudy arrived. Fabian and I got in the back. We put our seatbelts on.

"Are you two ready?" Trudy asked.

"Yes. I hope the baby is okay." I said.

"Same here. I'm sure our baby is going to be okay." Fabian said. I leaned my head on Fabes shoulder. It took ten minutes to get there. When we got to the doctors, we parked and headed into the building. Everyone was staring at me when we went to sign in.

"Hi. I have an appointment with Doctor Iris at 3:00." I explained. I looked at the clock and it was 2:45. My voice was shaking. Everyone was giving me dirty looks. I can't take it.

"Stop staring at her would you. Do any of you have any respect?" Trudy yelled. Everyone just looked down at the books or magazines.

"Thank you Trudy." I said.

"Anytime darling." she replied. Fabian squeezed my hand and I smiled.

"Okay. She will be with you in one moment. Please take your seats." the lady at the desk said smiling. I'm glad she wasn't judging me.

"Nina Marin?" The doctor asked calling my name. I stood up.

"Fabian can you please come with me?" I asked.

"Of course." he said smiling.

"Good luck." Trudy said. We smiled and walked over to the doctor.

"Hi. Is it okay if he comes? He is the father." I asked and explained.

"Yes he may. How are you doing to doing today?" she asked as we were walking in the room. She closed the door. I sat down on the chair and Fabian sat next to me.

"Three girls pushed me in school and were kicking my stomach. I hope the baby is okay." I explained.

"Alright let's check it out. Please lift up your shirt." Dr. Iris said. I did what I was told.

"I'm going to place this gel on your stomach. It is going to be cold, but it checks how the baby is doing." Dr. Iris explained.

"Okay." I replied. Fabian was holding my hand. She placed the gel on my stomach and I jumped.

"Wow it is cold." I said chuckling. Fabian and Doctor Iris asked. She put a detector on my stomach and was moving it around. I looked on the screen with her and saw the baby.

"How far along are you?" Dr. Iris asked.

"I'm not sure. A couple of weeks I think." I said.

"It says you're 30 weeks in. Also you're having twins." Dr. Iris said.

"Twins?" I asked. I looked at Fabian and he smiled.

"Yes. You can see the two heads here." she explained.

"Oh my." I said.

" We know the gender of the babies if you would like to know." she said. I looked at Fabian.

"Whatever you want to do." he said smiling.

"Can you tell us please?" I asked.

"Of course. You're having a boy and a girl." she said.

"Fabian a boy and a girl of our own." I exclaimed crying. Fabian kissed my forehead. Doctor Iris took the gel off with a cloth.

"Would you like me to print out a copy of the ultra sound for you guys?" she asked.

"Yes please." I said smiling.

"Okay sounds good. I will be right back." she replied. She left closing the door behind her.

"So twins. Are you okay with that?" Fabian asked.

"Of course. We can keep them right?" I asked.

"Yes. I will be with you through this whole thing." he said smiling. He kissed me passionately and then pulled apart. The doctor arrived back and handed us a copy.

"You two told your parents right?" she asked.

"My parents are in England. I was going to phone them tonight." Fabian exclaimed.

"I told my gran. My parents died when I was very young. My gran is very supportive. We told our teachers. We also told the caretaker who is taking care of Fabian." I explained. She nodded.

"Okay sorry to hear about your parents." she said.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." I explained.

"Okay. Here is some information for both of you on parenting. I want to see you in three weeks. You can call for an appointment or make one at the front desk. Make sure you eat soup and crackers when you're not feeling well." Dr. Iris explained.

"Thank you." I said.

"Have a great day and good luck!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. You too!" Fabian said. We headed over to Trudy and told her the good news. We showed her the picture and she hugged us both. Trudy paid for the visit and we set our appointment for three weeks from today. I can't wait to tell the others! 

**That's it! I know it's long. I have some names picked out! Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
><strong>

**-Sammi**


	20. Chapter 20: House of Babies Names

**Chapter 20: House of Babies Names**

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! **

**Fabian's POV:  
><strong>

We got back to the house. We are waiting for everyone to come to the living room. I am so excited that we are having twins, but nervous at the same time. How are we going to raise two kids? This is going to be hard, but this is what is happening. Nina wants this and I am with her one hundred percent. The others arrived in the room. Nina and I stood up together.

"So we went to the doctors office." I started. I looked at Nina.

"I am 30 weeks pregnant. We are having twins. One girl and one boy." Nina announced.

"That's amazing!" Amber squealed. She stood up and hugged Nina. All of the girls hugged Nina. The boys gave me a pat.

"Congrats guys." Mara said.

"Thanks." Nina and I said at the same time. We sat down with the others.

"So what are you going to name the twins?" Joy asked.

"I was thinking I can pick the boys name and Nina can pick the girls." I suggested.

"Fabian that is a great idea!" Nina exclaimed. She kissed me and I kissed her. Then we pulled apart.

"Any idea on what you want to name her?" I questioned.

"I love the name Crystal." Nina stated.

"I like that a lot." Amber said.

"Me too." I stated.

"What do you want to name the boy?" Nina questioned.

"I like the name Jake." I replied. Everyone smiled.

"I really like that!" Nina squealed.

"Thanks." I said.

"So the names are Crystal and Jake." Joy said.

"What about middle names?" Mara questioned. 

"Crystal Lynn Rutter." Nina said. **(A/N: Lynn is my middle name)**

"Awe! So cute!" Amber exclaimed.

"For Jake?" Jerome asked.

"Jake John Rutter." I said. I like the names we picked out. I hope the babies like them.

"I like that." Nina said. We then decided to do homework together. Nina's gran is letting her stay over here tonight. I know I said I will call my parents today, but I'm going to change my mind and make it until tomorrow. I need to work out how I'm going to tell them. I know my mum would be fine, but I don't now how dad would react.

**I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed this. Please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!  
><strong>

**-Sammi**


	21. Chapter 21: House of Disappointments

Chapter 21: House of Disappointments

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV:  
><strong>

I woke up and it was Tuesday at 5am. I couldn't sleep. I shower, get dressed and brushed my teeth. I went back in my room and put my dirty clothes away. It was 5:30am now and I grab my cell and head into the living room. I decide to call my parents. It's 11am in England. **(A/N: Let's just pretend)** I sit down on the couch and call them. It rings and rings and then my mum answers.

**(Fabian's Parents= Bold, **Fabian=Regular**)**

"**Fabian honey what's wrong? Isn't it 5am in America?" Mum asked **

"Yes. Can you have dad come in the room please? I have to tell you both something" I said.

"**Okay." **Mum said. I heard her call for my dad.

**" What's wrong Fabian?" **dad asked.

"Okay. You both know that I am dating Nina. Well she is pregnant with twins. It's been 12 weeks." I explained while stuttering.

"**Oh no. Is she keeping the baby?" **dad asked.

"Yes we are. It's one boy and one girl. We are naming the boy Jake and the girl Crystal." I stated.

"**Well as long as Nina's gran is happy, I'm fine with it. I wish you were more careful, but I will support you 100%." **Mum said. I was so happy, but dad hasn't said a word.

"Dad? Please say something." I stuttered.

"**What do you want me to say? How could you be not careful Fabian? I am not supporting you through this because you knew better. I am sorry. If you keep the baby, I am not your father anymore. Your mother can do whatever she would like." **Dad said. I heard him storm off. A couple of tears slid down my face.

"Mum I'm so sorry." I said crying.

"**Sweetheart it's okay. Don't worry I will talk to him." **she said.

"Okay. I got to go get ready for school. Call me later?" I said/asked.

"**Sounds good. I love you Fabian, don't worry about your father, I will talk to him. I love you and tell Nina I love her too." **Mum explained.

"I love you too mum and okay." I said.

"**Bye." **mum said.

"Bye." I said and hung up. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and Nina was standing over me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Nina questioned. She sat down next to me.

"I told my parents. My mom is okay with it and she said she loves you, but my dad disowned me. He said since you're having the baby, that I am no longer his son." I explained. A tear rolled down. I feel bad crying in front of Nina.

"I'm so sorry Fabes. I wish I could do something. This is all my fault." Nina said.

"Nina it's not your fault that my dad is stubborn and only thinks about himself. There is nothing you can do. I'm glad that you're having my babies." I said. Nina smiled. We kissed passionately.

"It's too early for this." Jerome said walking in. We laughed. 

"Good morning to you too." Nina said. Everyone arrived downstairs. Trudy was making us eggs, bacon and chocolate chip waffles. We had them and went to school.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	22. Chapter 22: House of School

Chapter 22: House of School

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV:**

I feel so bad for Fabian. He told his parents that I am pregnant. His mom was okay with it, but his father wasn't. His dad disowned Fabian and told him he wasn't his son anymore. His mom is going to try and talk to Fabian's dad. I hope she can fix it. I feel terrible. We are walking to school. We head to our lockers and grab our books. We head into English and our teacher wasn't there yet.

"Hey Nina." Gabrielle said coming over to Fabian and I.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked.

"Good and you?" she asked.

"I'm hanging in there." I stated.

"That's good. Listen I'm so sorry about Ariana, Emily, and Anna." Gabrielle stated.

"It's not your fault." I responded. She smiled. Mr. Johnson walked in. Gabrielle went and sat down next to Sydney. I couldn't concentrate at all. This is my fault. I felt some tears roll down my face and I quickly whipped them away.

**Jordan's POV:  
><strong>

I am sitting in class next to Derrek. He was a complete jerk to Sydney. I felt bad. Also I can't believe Nina is pregnant. Derrek is furious, but he has to get over her. She is with Fabian and having his child. Ariana, Emily and Anna got expelled for kicking Nina's baby. I can't believe they would be so stupid. The bell rang and we headed to math.

"Why is she still with him? He got her pregnant for crying out loud!" Derrek snapped.

"Listen Derrek you're my best friend and I am going to be completely honest with you. You need to get over Nina. She doesn't like you like that. She is in love with Fabian and having his baby. So you need to back off and get over this three-year crush. You hurt Sydney and you're embarrassing yourself by liking someone who is taken and having a baby with someone that is not you. So get over it." I yelled. Everyone stopped to look, even Nina.

"Wow bro. You say you're my best friend, but where I'm standing, you're not acting like it." Derrek snapped. He stormed off. I rolled my eyes.

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>

I guess Derrek was talking about me because Jordan told Derrek off.

"Hold on Fabian." I said. Fabian followed me. I went over to Jordan and hugged him. I let go.

"Thank you Jordan. I don't know what Derrek said, but thanks. You're a great friend." I stated.

"Anytime. I will see you two in math." Jordan said. 

"Okay." Fabian and I said at the same time. We headed into math and took notes. We went to all of our classes. We had tons of homework and I was stressed out. I went home today and did my homework. It took three hours. Fabian was coming over tonight to have dinner with gran and I. We were also going to watch a movie.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure you leave some reviews! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23: House of Fabina Dinner

Chapter 23: House of Fabina Dinner

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please make sure you leave a review! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV:  
><strong>

Nina invited me to dinner at her house with her and her gran. Her gran was making pasta. Yummy! She was picking me up at 6pm. I bought her Roses and for her gran I got her Sunflowers. The doorbell rang. It was 5:55pm. I opened the door and Nina was standing there smiling. She was wearing a beautiful pink lacey dress and some light brown wedges. I gave her a kiss.

"Hey Nina. You look beautiful. These flowers are for you and I bought your gran the Sunflowers." I stated. She smiled.

"Awe. Thank you Fabian." Nina exclaimed. We said goodbye to Trudy and headed into the car. We arrived at her house ten minutes later. We entered and Nina's gran was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hello Fabian. How are you?" Nina's gran asked coming over and giving me a hug.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked.

"Very well thank you." she replied.

"These are for you." I said handing her the flowers.

"Oh Fabian. These are lovely! Thank you!" she exclaimed. She then went to get two vases. She filled it up with water and then placed the flowers into them.

"Do you need any help gran?" Nina asked.

"Do you mind setting the table?" Nina's gran asked.

"Of course!" Nina exclaimed. We helped her gran set the table. Fifteen minutes later, dinner is now ready. We sat down and we got a glass of soda.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner. It's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Anytime Fabian." Nina's gran said. We finished eating dinner.

"I talked to Trudy today. We both agreed that if you want, Fabian can move in here. You two can share a room. We can turn the guest room into a nursery until we move to England." Gran stated.

"Really?!" Nina exclaimed.

"Of course!" gran exclaimed. Nina hugged gran and so did I.

"You don't have to move in, if you don't want to Fabian." Nina said.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I would love to! Unless you don't want me to." I said.

"I do want you there! You're my boyfriend! I love you Fabes!" Nina exclaimed.

"I love you too!" I stated. I hugged her.

"I'm going to go get the dessert! I made vanilla cake and vanilla icing." gran exclaimed.

"Sounds good!" I stated. She came back and we ate it. We had some milk as well.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Fabian!" gran stated.

"Anytime." I replied. After cake, gran said I can stay the night. We went back to Trudy's house and got my stuff. We then headed back to Nina's house and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Nina." I exclaimed. I kissed her passionately. I pulled apart after two minutes. We smiled at each other.

"Goodnight Fabes." Nina said.

"I love you." I exclaimed.

"I love you too!" Nina stated.

"Night." I said.

"Night." I replied. I held her close to me. We fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	24. Chapter 24: House of Babies Are Born

Chapter 24: House of Babies Are Born

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV: **

I woke up and it was 4:45 on Saturday April 10th. I felt water on my side of the bed.

"Fabian. Wake up." I said. He didn't hear me.

"FABIAN I AM IN LABOR WAKE UP!" I yelled annoyed. He jumped up.

"You're having the babies now?" Fabian asked.

"Yes. My water broke. GET TRUDY AND GET ME TO A HOSPITAL NOW!" I yelled. He jumped up and went to go get Trudy. They arrived back in a few minutes.

"How are you doing Nina?" Trudy asked.

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL. IT HURTS!" I yelled. The whole house was now upstairs.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jerome said.

"I DON'T CARE JEROME! I AM IN LABOR! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" I yelled. Trudy and Fabian helped me up.

"Amber get her hospital bad. It's over there." Fabian said pointing to where it was. She grabbed it and we headed to the hospital. We arrived in five minutes. They got me a wheel chair and was about to bring me to my room, when Fabian interrupted.

"Wait. We need Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Eddie. We want them to be the god parents." Fabian explained.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Hello. Having the babies here." I said annoyed. The came with us. As soon as I got on the hospital bed. I had to start pushing right away. It hurt so bad. Fabian was holding my hand. Eddie and Amber were putting water on my forehead and saying good job.

"Alright. The she is frowning." the doctor said. In a minute, my baby girl was out. The boy came out five minutes later. They cleaned the babies off and handed me the girl and Fabian the boy.

"Great job Nina!" the doctor said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Have you've decided on any names?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. For the girl we want Crystal Lynn Rutter." I said.

"For the boy we want his name to be Jake John Rutter." Fabian replied. The nurse nodded writing the information down. The others arrived in and the doctor left. The time is 6am. I am so tired.

"Awe. They are adorable!" Mara exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said. Crystal has my eyes and Jake has Fabian's eyes.

"Anytime." she replied.

"Nina you did great." Fabian exclaimed. He gave me passionate kiss. We then switched babies. I held Jake and he held Crystal. The nurse came back in and gave us the babies certificate.

**Crystals Certificate: **

Name: Crystal Lynn Rutter

Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter

God Parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis

Birthday: April 10th. 2014 5:45am

Height: 6.5 inches

Weight: 6 lbs

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Pale

**Jakes Certificate:**

Name: Jake John Rutter

Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter

God Parents: Patricia Wilimson and Eddie Miller

Birthday: April 10th, 2014 6:00am

Weight: 7.5 lbs

Height: 20 inches

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair Color: Dark brown

After we told Patricia and Alfie that they are also god parents, the others left to let me rest. The doctor placed the babies in the carrier next to us, so I can sleep. They then left.

"We made beautiful babies." I exclaimed.

"Yes we did. I am so proud of you Nina." Fabian stated.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Anytime. Now get some rest." he said. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder and fell right to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	25. Chapter 25: House of Welcome Home

Chapter 25: House of Welcome Home

**Hey everyone! I don't know how much a baby is supposed to weigh at birth. The girl is supposed to be small though. Sorry for my mistake. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Fabian's POV:**

Today is the day we get to bring Crystal and Jake home for the first time. It is 7am and Nina is just changing into jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed her luggage. We placed Crystal and Jake into there car seats. I grabbed Jake and Nina had Crystal. Jake was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and little sneakers. Crystal was wearing a pink shirt that Amber bought her, jeans and little pink sneakers.

"Are you ready to take the babies home?" I asked.

"Yes. I am also scared." Nina admitted.

"Don't be. We will get through this together. Let's go. Trudy is waiting for us in the lobby." I said giving Nina a kiss. We broke apart and headed into towards the lobby. Trudy was there and she ran over to us.

"Hi! Oh my gosh! They are adorable!" Trudy squealed. She kissed their foreheads and then hugged us.

"Are you guys ready?" Trudy questioned.

"Yes." Nina said. We headed into the car and placed the kids in the seats and buckled them up. We buckled ours up as well. We arrived to the house in ten minutes. We got out and headed for the door. It was 8am now.

"Is everyone still asleep?" I questioned.

"I think so." Trudy said.

"Don't they know we are bringing them home today?" Nina asked. We headed inside and all of the lights were off. We turned on the entrance light and headed into the living room. Nina flicked the lights on.

"WELCOME HOME!" everyone yelled jumping up. Nina was crying.

"This is so great." she exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Thanks guys!" I replied.

"Anytime mate." Jerome said. Everyone surrounded the twins and us.

"They are adorable!" Mara exclaimed.

"Thank you." Nina and I replied. The twins opened their eyes. 

"They opened their eyes!" I stated. Nina smiled.

"Breakfast is ready!" Trudy called. We brought the twins in the kitchen and placed them in their height chair. Trudy made chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Oh finally! I am glad to eat something!" Nina exclaimed. We all chuckled. After breakfast, we went upstairs to the attic.

"This is where you guys will be sleeping." Nina stated. We placed Jake in his crib.

"I think they need to bed fed." I stated.

"Okay. I have to breast-feed them. I will start with Crystal." Nina said. She took off her shirt and bra so it would be easier. Then she started feeding Crystal. I took her after and burped her. Then we did the same process with Jake. After we finished, we put the babies in the crib and laid down on the bed. Nina yawned. It was almost 10am.

"Why don't you take a nap? I will wake you when it's time for lunch." I explained.

"Thanks. A nap sounds good." Nina said while yawning again. She then fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know when you want me to end this story. Make sure you leave a review. Thank you! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
